Conventional processes for production of heavy hydrocarbons from heavy oil or bitumen containing formations utilize energy and cost intensive techniques. Expense of producing steam through indirect steam generation and expensive boiler feed water preparation contribute to inefficiencies in such techniques. Therefore, a need exists for improved processes for efficient production of heavy hydrocarbons from a formation.